


Сфера разрушения

by Ferry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви и свободе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сфера разрушения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: E-light  
> Гамма: Njally  
> Жанр: романс  
> Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Роулинг  
> Предупреждение: POV  
> Примечание: Написано для E-light, моего любимого автора и беты. Впервые опубликовано на конкурсе хэппи-эндов на SlashWorld. Автор выражает глубокую благодарность Sherlock за помощь в описании чешских реалий.

Он не был на моей свадьбе.

Гарри, который был моим шафером, к тому времени вытащил его из Азкабана, но на наше с Гермионой венчание не привел. А впервые после освобождения я увидел его уже на встрече хогвартских выпускников.

Это была первая наша встреча после войны, народу собралось немного; в основном гриффиндорцы.

Естественно, гриффиндорцы. Сказать, что Малфой смотрелся в нашей компании героев-победителей белой вороной, значило - ничего не сказать. Тем более в его тогдашнем состоянии…

Не знаю, что на него повлияло сильнее – Азкабан, запрет на пользование магией или гибель родителей и полная конфискация имущества, но выглядел он отвратительно. Тощий, землисто-серая кожа так туго обтягивает кости черепа, как будто вот-вот лопнет на острых скулах и подбородке. Обметанные бескровные губы и заострившийся, как у трупа, нос. Но самым жутким было даже не это, а то, как он себя вел. Не то что на подначки не отвечал, он вообще практически не разговаривал. Только глухие «да» и «нет» в ответ на простые вопросы, при чуть более развернутом обращении Малфой просто «зависал», глядя в пространство бессмысленным, лишенным всякого выражения взглядом. И еще у него тряслись руки.

Гермиона потом страшно возмущалась: как мог Гарри вывести его на люди в таком состоянии. А я думаю, что он все рассчитал правильно. Если хочешь, чтобы гриффиндорцы приняли бывшего врага как своего – покажи им его поверженным и слабым. Мы не способны ненавидеть того, кто вызывает жалость.

И правда, с тех пор все наши воспринимали Малфоя как тяжелобольного. А меня это злило. Не то чтобы мне не было его жалко, просто это казалось неправильным – относиться к нему, как к умственно отсталому. Тем более что очухался он на удивление быстро, и на дне рождения Гарри уже вовсю показывал зубы, говоря гадости всем, кто попадал в поле его зрения. А ребята терпели! И еще вздыхали сочувственно – как же, бедняжка, ему так досталось…

Меня это бесило. И когда он попытался проехаться по моей семье, я ему высказал все, что я о нем думаю. И о его происхождении, и об умственных способностях, и о сомнительной сексуальной привлекательности затянутых в маггловские джинсы мослов. Гарри не было в комнате в тот момент, он провожал уходящего Люпина, зато Гермиона чуть не оторвала мне руку, таща за собой из гостиной в кухню. И долго пилила на тему человеколюбия в целом и великодушия к побежденным в частности. Никогда не думал, что получу столько осуждающих взглядов от своих друзей, и из-за кого? Из-за Малфоя?!

И все же я могу поклясться, что прежний ехидный блеск в его глазах впервые появился именно в тот летний вечер, когда я орал на него, брызжа слюной. Как в старые добрые школьные годы.

 

*****

Гарри таскал Малфоя с собой на все сборища вплоть до Рождества. В сочельник мы все собирались в Норе, и Гарри, который давно уже воспринимался нами, как член семьи, тоже должен был прийти. Вместе с Малфоем. Это была мамина идея – послать сову с приглашением им обоим. Чтобы «мальчик не чувствовал себя обделенным». Нашли мальчика! Отъелся, обнаглел и хамил всем подряд.

Я даже к Гарри в гости ходить перестал той осенью – достал, хорек. А Гермиона ходила и потом пересказывала мне свои душеспасительные беседы с Малфоем. По-моему, она просто переключилась на него с домовых эльфов. Женщины вечно стремятся защищать сирых и убогих - мама моя такая же. И Джинни, когда маленькая была, тоже все каких-то выпавших из гнезда птенцов в дом притаскивала…

Ну и дозащищались на свою голову. Я на кухню выходил, помочь маме принести пироги, и как раз возвращался в гостиную с тяжелым блюдом в руках, когда Малфой это ляпнул. Даже вспоминать не хочу, _что_ он про маму сказал… Благо, она еще на кухне была, не слышала. Хотя теперь мне кажется, что при ней Малфой этого бы не произнес.

Как ни странно, в комнате, полной Уизли, первым на слова отреагировал Гарри. Может, аврорская выучка сработала, а может… привычка. Но только дал он Малфою в зубы, да так, что тот к дальней стене отлетел и еще затылком об нее приложился. Дальше начался форменный дурдом, клиника Святого Мунго. Кто-то кинулся успокаивать Гарри, кто-то – вышедшую на шум маму, Гермиона попыталась помочь Малфою, но он отпихнул протянутую ему руку и поднялся сам. По стеночке. И поплелся в ванную останавливать кровь, она у него носом пошла.

Не знаю, почему я пошел за ним тогда. Как-то само собой вышло, что гвалт в гостиной остался у меня за спиной, а перед глазами оказалась неплотно закрытая дверь ванной комнаты, в щель которой было видно, как Малфой смывает с лица кровь и прикладывает к переносице смоченный в холодной воде платок. И так _привычно_ он это делал, что я вдруг отчетливо понял –  это далеко не первый раз.

Он заметил меня в проеме двери, но ничего не сказал – присел на край ванны, запрокинув голову и зажимая платком нос. Я постоял еще с минуту, потом достал чистое полотенце, положил ему на колени и вернулся в гостиную.

Кажется, именно тогда у меня впервые появилось ощущение чего-то неправильного в происходящем.

 

*****

С тех пор Гарри стал чаще появляться в компании один. А когда мы бывали у него на Гриммоулд Плейс, зачастую оказывалось, что Малфоя нет дома. Гарри в таких случаях был мрачен, с трудом поддерживал разговор и то и дело смотрел на часы.

Гермиона пыталась пару раз вызвать его на откровенность, говорила, что это нормально, что Гарри должен понять и принять то, что Малфой пытается заново строить свою жизнь… Гарри зверел. Нет, он ни разу не повысил на нее голос, он вообще ничего не говорил. Просто смотрел в пол и молчал. А когда Гермиона замолкала, он поднимал глаза…

Если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал в школе… Да что там – в школе, даже во время войны мне и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что я увижу этот его взгляд обращенным _на нас_. Оба раза мы с Гермионой немедленно прощались и уходили. После второго она больше не пыталась заговаривать с ним на эту тему.

Впрочем, даже если бы Гарри иначе реагировал на попытки Гермионы отстаивать права его любовника, я уверен, что у нее пропало бы всякое желание их предпринимать после того, как Малфой впервые вернулся домой при нас.

То ли он принципиально носил только маггловскую одежду, то ли Гарри не покупал ему другой, но он всегда ходил в джинсах и свитерах, либо в футболках, в зависимости от погоды. И в тот вечер он был одет также, но только у его футболки были обрезаны рукава и вся нижняя часть, выставляя на обозрение его худые бледные руки и впалый живот. Еще и джинсы сидели очень низко на бедрах, так что зрелище было абсолютно непристойным. И выражение Малфоевского лица ему вполне соответствовало – блудливая ухмылка и странный «слепой» взгляд. Гермиона мне потом объяснила, что это от резко суженных зрачков, и что такое действие оказывают какие-то маггловские наркотики.

А еще у него были засосы на шее. И, судя по тому, как впился в них глазами Гарри, поставил их не он. Гермиона попыталась как-то спасти ситуацию, заговорив с Малфоем, пока Гарри прожигал его взглядом и катал желваки на скулах, но тот только ухмыльнулся и заявил, что ему нужно в душ. Гарри сжал кулаки до побеления костяшек, но промолчал.

Малфой поднялся наверх, в спальню, а я увел Гермиону домой. По-моему, Гарри был мне благодарен – как ни странно, он ее стеснялся. Он никогда не орал на Малфоя при ней и уж тем более не бил – кроме того случая в Норе. А при мне – мог.

Кулаком в лицо или под дых. Малфой же только кровь сплевывал и скалился.

 

*****

Один раз мы с Гарри сильно засиделись после работы – заскочили в паб пропустить по кружечке, потом еще по одной, ударились в воспоминания и спохватились только глубоко за полночь, когда нам перестали отпускать выпивку и стали выгонять перед закрытием. И чего я тогда поперся его провожать? То ли мне показалось, что мы не договорили, то ли просто не хотелось идти домой…

Как бы там ни было, за разговором мы добрели до Гриммоулд Плейс, 12, где Гарри и обнаружил, что дома никого нет. Мне очень хочется думать, что в том, что произошло после, виновато немереное количество пива, употребленного нами тем вечером. И что это не было обычным порядком вещей.

Он отправился искать Малфоя. У того был навешен «маячок», так что Гарри ничего не стоило определить район поисков, а там просто переходить от одного ночного клуба к другому по принципу «горячо-холодно». Почему я и здесь увязался за ним? Побоялся отпускать одного, наверное. Такое лицо, как в ту ночь, я раньше видел у Гарри только перед атакой или аврорским рейдом.

Я однажды был у них в отделе по делам и заглянул к Гарри в офис, а тут как раз вызов пришел. И открытая веселая физиономия моего друга на глазах превратилась в жесткую, лишенную эмоций маску. Нет, я понимаю, что на такой работе по-другому нельзя, и что кто-то должен ее делать, а Гарри не из тех, кто отходит в сторону и перекладывает ответственность на других… Но выглядит это страшно; особенно, когда он _не_ на работе.

Он нашел Малфоя в третьем по счету баре, целующимся взасос с каким-то крашенным парнем. Гарри стер тому память прежде, чем я успел понять, что происходит, сгреб Малфоя за шкирку и выволок на улицу через черный ход. Когда я выскочил вслед за ними на грязный темный двор, Малфой уже лежал на земле, подтянув колени к животу и прикрывая руками голову, а Гарри бил его ногами.

Он действительно был не в себе, иначе бы мне никогда его не скрутить – реакция не та. Но Гарри был настолько взбешен, что позволил мне провести захват и рванулся прочь, только когда я уже заломил ему руку за спину. А вырваться в таком положении… даже если вывихнешь себе плечо… Но он все-таки попытался. Слава Мерлину, силой меня природа не обделила, я сумел его удержать и не покалечить.

Потом Гарри долго стоял на коленях над скорчившимся между мусорных бачков Малфоем и залечивал нанесенные ему увечья. У авроров медицинская подготовка не хуже, чем у младших колдомедиков.

А я подпирал обшарпанную стену и думал, что нужно что-то делать, что так нельзя, просто нельзя…

Малфой ведь не перестал гулять. Как будто пробовал поводок на прочность.

Кончилось все тем, что Гарри просто запер его дома. Палочки у Малфоя не было, а даже если бы и была, едва ли он сумел бы взломать магические запоры, установленные самым сильным магом нашего времени.

 

***

 

После этого Малфой начал пить. Не так, как раньше, когда он возвращался малость поддатый из своих похождений, а по-настоящему. Теперь, когда бы мы ни зашли к Гарри, Малфой был навеселе, а то и вовсе пьян в стельку. Гермиона пыталась поговорить об этом с Гарри, убедить не держать дома спиртного, но он ничего не желал слышать. «Драко просто позволяет себе иногда выпить лишнего, так же, как я или Рон».

Я время от времени встречал Гарри на совещаниях в министерстве, когда туда приглашали представителей аврорского отдела. Вот с одного из таких мероприятий он и сорвался, как безумный, – вылетел из зала безо всяких объяснений и аппарировал, не успела дверь захлопнуться. Я кинулся было за ним, но аппарировать внутрь дома Блэков было нельзя – стояла защита, а на мой стук в дверь он не открыл. В результате мы с Гермионой узнали о случившимся, только когда Гарри завалился к нам поздно вечером, пьяный и злой. Сказал, что Малфой перепилил себе вены хлебным ножом. Спасло его только то, что у Гарри по всему дому были установлены следящие заклинания, одно из которых и сработало на кровь, когда мы сидели на совещании.

В Св.Мунго Малфой провалялся долго. Истерзанные вены зажили за несколько дней, но вот от алкогольной зависимости врачи избавляли его несколько месяцев. Гарри мотался к нему почти каждый день, а нас не пускали. Я один раз попытался его навестить. До сих пор помню шокированный взгляд медиведьмы в регистратуре – как будто я попытался получить чужую мантию в гардеробе…

Когда он вернулся из госпиталя, Гермиона потащила меня на Гриммоулд Плейс в гости. Поздравить с выздоровлением и все такое. Гарри впервые за долгое время был в хорошем настроении, они с Гермионой болтали обо всем на свете, включая даже ход лечения Малфоя, который Гарри наотрез отказывался обсуждать, пока тот лежал в больнице. Гарри сказал, что снял магические запоры с дома, поскольку они с Малфоем «все преодолели».

А я смотрел в потухшие серые глаза, на аккуратно лежащие на худых коленях руки, прикрытые рукавами до выступающей косточки на запястье, и понимал, что больше я это видеть не могу. Не могу, и все.

 

***

Откладывать деньги на анонимный счет в Гриннготсе я начал довольно давно. Вроде как обычную заначку от жены завел. Не уверен, что я осознавал, для чего я это делаю на самом деле. Но как бы то ни было, некая сумма у меня на счету уже лежала. Небольшая, но по моим прикидкам достаточная, чтобы прожить в каком-нибудь из европейских городов (не в столице, конечно), в течение пары месяцев. Еще бы добраться до этого города…

Серьезно я начал подготовку к… ну да, к побегу, хотя тогда я называл это про себя «операцией», с того, что обменял часть галлеонов со своего тайного счета на фунты. И начал осваивать маггловские способы перемещения. Автобусы и такси оказались очень похожими на наш "Ночной Рыцарь", с вокзалом проблем тем более не было, но мне-то надо было знать, как без помощи магии выбраться с Британских островов.

Когда я первый раз приехал в Хитроу, думал, что свихнусь. Такого количества народу одновременно я не видел нигде, кроме разве что Кубка мира по Квиддичу. Но одно дело, когда люди собираются на стадионе и все вместе смотрят матч, и совсем другое, когда они толпами снуют вокруг тебя без всякой видимой цели.

Впрочем, через некоторое время я успокоился и даже начал понимать, что в этой толчее присутствует своя логика. Помогла мне одна пожилая леди, которая медленно перемещалась по залу, толкая перед собой тележку со здоровенным чемоданом и внимательно читая указатели. Да! Свисающие с потолка таблички содержали в себе всю нужную информацию. С того момента, как я это понял, все стало намного проще. Нужно было всего лишь разобраться, что означают те или иные маггловские термины.

С этим я справился за несколько посещений. С первого же раза я нашел туалетные комнаты и в дальнейшем использовал их для аппарирования; экономя время и деньги на такси. С регистрацией и посадкой я тоже разобрался довольно быстро: просто постоял около соответствующих стоек и ворот и послушал разговоры отъезжающих, точнее, улетающих, с теми, кто их провожал.

Сложнее оказалось с билетными кассами. Их было очень много – и все под разными вывесками. Я выяснил, что у магглов есть куча компаний, занимающихся воздушными перевозками, каждая из которых отправляет людей в самые разные точки мира.

И все-таки этих компаний было не так много, чтобы аврорский допрос всех работавших в одну смену стал невозможным. Память стирать такому количеству магглов, конечно, очень хлопотно, но вполне возможно, особенно если начальство проявит особое упорство, выясняя, на какое направление взял билет один человек. Или один из двоих… Я не тешил себя надеждой, что мне удастся скрыть свое участие в «операции». Упорства Гарри было не занимать. 

Я бродил по зоне отлета (а были еще и зоны прилета, которые тоже занимали огромную площадь, но меня они не интересовали), пытаясь найти решение для этой проблемы, когда заметил, что к странного вида ящикам, напоминающим небольшой шкаф со встроенным экраном, время от времени подходят люди и после некоторых действий получают на руки листок бумаги, при рассмотрении через плечо маггла оказавшийся билетом на самолет. Я встал около одной такой механической кассы и понаблюдал за процедурой покупки билета. Расплачивались с этой штукой либо фунтами, либо какими-то карточками, которые засовывали в ящик, как бумажные деньги, но затем вынимали обратно. Попробовав самостоятельно купить билет в Париж, я убедился, что могу это сделать, причем на любое имя. Осталось только засунуть в щель 78 фунтов, чего я делать, разумеется, не стал.

Примерно в это же время я «забыл» на рабочем месте служебную метлу - на ней до Хитроу можно было добраться почти вдвое быстрее, чем на маггловском такси, вызубрил до полного автоматизма заклинание невидимости и стал ждать.

 

***

Подходящий случай подвернулся только через несколько месяцев во время Рождественской вечеринки в Министерстве. Мероприятие было официальным, пропустить его Гарри не мог, а Малфоя он на такие сборища брать перестал после того, как на очередном праздновании нашей победы тот надрался и приставал ко всем присутствующим с предложением выпить за упокой души Лорда Волдеморта. За неделю до Рождества я в последний раз выбрался в банк и сделал свой анонимный счет международным – теперь деньги с него должны были выдать в любом европейском отделении Гриннготса по кодовому слову. Самого слова я не знал – мне его просто записали на пергаменте, свернули и запечатали гриннготской печатью.

С этим свитком в кармане я отправился на прием в Министерство. В другом кармане робы лежал футляр с новой палочкой. Я купил ее у Олливандера за день до «операции», сказав, что мне понадобилась запасная. По-моему, он понял, для кого я ее беру, поскольку даже не предложил мне ее попробовать. Просто достал закрытый футляр откуда-то из-под прилавка и вручил мне со словами: «Я думаю, эта подойдет».

Гарри действительно был на приеме один. Точнее – без Малфоя. Потому как один он не оставался ни на минуту, желающих пожать руку победителю Волдеморта по-прежнему было предостаточно. И слава Мерлину, я бы не выдержал разговора с ним с глазу на глаз. А так мне пришлось обменяться с ним всего лишь парой ничего не значащих фраз, а затем постараться не исчезать из поля его зрения. Когда в рядах почитателей намечалась брешь, ее с успехом закрывала Гермиона, обсуждая с ним последние политические события. Могу побиться об заклад, что Гарри было смертельно скучно, и он с гораздо большим удовольствием потрепался бы со мной о квиддиче, но все мы давно отвыкли делать то, что нам хочется.

Наконец дело дошло до торжественной речи Нашего Героя. По традиции без нее не обходилось ни одно официальное мероприятие, на что я, собственно, и рассчитывал. Гарри вышел на сцену, а я пристроился у колонны, на которой размещался один из наиболее мощных светильников. Так что он мог видеть меня, пока шел к кафедре, но, встав за нее, уже не мог смотреть в мою сторону, не будучи ослепленным. Для Гермионы я с начала вечера разыгрывал ставшую привычной роль «Рон перебрал со скуки», и теперь мне оставалось только вежливо рыгнуть в сторону и сказать, что мне нужно выйти. На это она холодно кивнула и, отвернувшись, с преувеличенным вниманием стала слушать Гарри.

Я осторожно выбрался из зала, стараясь все время оставаться в зоне «слепого пятна» для Гарри, скользнул за угол и аппарировал к себе в квартиру. Захватил там стоящую в прихожей метлу и сразу же рванул в офис. Взял вторую и… честно скажу, заколебался. Потому что после следующего хода пути назад у меня не оставалось. Смешно, но очень похоже я себя чувствовал во время шахматной партии на пути к философскому камню на нашем первом курсе. И так же, как тогда, я все-таки сделал этот последний ход. Видимо, так и не поумнел с 11 лет.

Барабанил я в дверь дома номер 12 на Гриммоулд Плейс, наверное, минуты две, но тогда мне казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Наконец Малфой открыл дверь и несколько секунд рассматривал меня с недоверчивым удивлением. Потом отступил вглубь коридора, пропуская меня в дом. Я перешагнул порог и тут же сунул ему в руки сначала метлу, потом футляр с палочкой. И, глядя в упор в ошарашенные серые глаза, сказал медленно и четко:

\- Сейчас мы летим в маггловский аэропорт. Там я научу тебя, как купить билет на самолет и выбраться из страны. Палочкой воспользуешься не раньше, чем приземлитесь. Денег на первое время я тебе дам. Все, на объяснения времени нет.

На самом деле я был готов к тому, что его придется убеждать и уговаривать, что он вот так сразу мне не поверит. Какой-то запас времени у нас был – Гарри в последнее время начал становиться многословным. Но Малфой только сглотнул с усилием, так, что явственно дернулся кадык на худой шее, сунул футляр с палочкой в карман висящей в прихожей куртки, натянул ее, зажав коленями древко метлы и не отводя от меня глаз. Я повернулся и вышел из дома. Взлетели мы одновременно.

Я торопливо наложил на нас заклятие невидимости и взял курс на Хитроу.

 

***

В аэропорту я бросил метлы в здоровенный мусорный бак, перед этим сломав их о колено. Малфой дико на меня глянул, но спрашивать ничего не стал. Я быстро провел его в зал отлета, отдал ему все оставшиеся у меня фунты и показал, как пользоваться машинкой, продающей билеты, и как выбрать, куда лететь. Отошел на пару футов и встал к нему спиной.

Через пять минут он подошел ко мне с листком в руках. Надо было дать ему последние указания. Я вздохнул и отвел его ладонь, в которой он протягивал мне билет.

\- Нет, не показывай. Сейчас я уйду, а ты найдешь указатель – вот такой, синий, под потолком, на котором написан номер стойки регистрации, совпадающий с тем, что у тебя в билете. Пойдешь по указателю, отдашь девушке за стойкой свой билет, она поставит на нем букву, обозначающую ворота, через которые ты пройдешь на посадку. Найдешь их так же, по указателю. Пройдешь таможенный досмотр, это не сложно, только делай все, как тебе скажут магглы. Потом тебе покажут, куда идти, чтобы попасть на самолет. Вот здесь – кодовое слово к международному счету в Гриннготсе – лучше сними всю сумму сразу, как только доберешься до банка. Там немного, но на первое время хватит. Вроде, все…

Я помедлил, давая ему возможность задать вопрос, хоть и боялся, что он спросит, зачем я все это делаю. А что я мог ему ответить? Что не могу иначе? Что сам не знаю?

Но он ничего не спросил и не сказал. Просто смотрел мне в глаза, не отрываясь. Пока я не повернулся и не пошел прочь. У выхода из зала я все-таки не выдержал и оглянулся, но Малфоя уже не было.

 

***

Я не стал смотреть на его билет только потому, что хотел избавить себя от искушения отправиться за ним - убедиться, что у него все в порядке… И получить причитающуюся мне благодарность. Слишком это было похоже на то благодеяние, которое он один раз уже испытал... Я не стал выяснять, куда он улетел, только по этой причине.

Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что Гарри станет меня допрашивать.

Впрочем, он и не допрашивал – сам, по крайней мере. С того момента, как авроры притащили меня в допросную, он молча сидел в углу и слушал.

Слушал, как они задавали мне стандартный набор провокационных вопросов, на которые в здравом уме ни один человек не ответит: убедиться в том, что веритасерум начал действовать. Как они шаг за шагом раскручивали всю последовательность моих действий, приведшую к исчезновению Малфоя из страны. Как они копались в моих сексуальных предпочтениях и связях… Хорошо хоть с Малфоем у меня ничего не было.

 

И только когда допрашивавший меня маг вытер рукавом взмокший лоб и обернулся к нему - за дальнейшими инструкциями, Гарри сам задал мне вопрос. Тот самый, который мне так и не задал Малфой:

\- Почему ты это сделал?

Веритасерум все-таки странная штука. Без него мне и в голову бы не пришло то, что я ответил ему тогда.

\- Потому что волка нельзя держать на цепи. Можно его пристрелить, можно даже травить собаками, но нельзя запирать его в тесной клетке, где он будет вечно метаться от стены к стене с остекленевшим взглядом и свалявшейся шерстью.

Гарри прекратил допрос.

 

***

Меня отпустили в тот же вечер. Гермиона сразу подала на развод, и я не стал обременять ее своим присутствием в нашей общей квартире. Сунулся было в Нору, но выносить мамину скорбь и отцовское осуждение было выше моих сил, и я снял маленькую квартирку в маггловском квартале из самых дешевых. Но и за нее платить было проблематично – с работы меня выперли сразу после ареста, а со своего счета в Гриннготсе я и так вытащил все, что можно, когда организовывал побег. Я хотел найти какую-нибудь маггловскую работу, но для этого я оказался слишком типичным чистокровным волшебником, как это ни смешно. Я ничего не умел делать без палочки.

Тогда я попытался вернуться в магическое сообщество – стал проводить время на Диагон аллее, просиживая штаны в дешевом баре и надеясь встретить кого-нибудь из старых знакомых. Не то чтобы мне это не удавалось, но только вот старые знакомые шарахались от меня, как от зачумленного.

Не думаю, что родители позволили бы мне сдохнуть с голоду, но это я сейчас так не думаю. Тогда это мне казалось более чем вероятным.

Вот в таком-то радужном настроении я и встретил Блейза Забини, который предложил мне поработать у них в конторе. Семья Забини была одной из немногих, умудрившихся вообще не принимать участия в войне – и даже не быть замеченной в сочувствии к одной из сторон. Аврориат довольно долго копал под них в поисках компрометирующих контактов, но так ничего и не нашел. Только убедился в истинности их нейтралитета и безупречности профессиональной этики. Забини были стряпчими на протяжении последних пяти поколений. Отец Блейза имел обширную адвокатскую практику, и вот в его-то офисе я и стал работать секретарем. Ничего, было даже интересно. И страшно познавательно – мало кто из гриффиндорцев может похвалиться знанием слизеринской кухни изнутри.

Я никогда не спрашивал, почему они взяли меня на работу, а сам Блейз на эту тему не заговаривал. Только однажды, будучи в сильном подпитии под конец корпоративной рождественской вечеринки, он вдруг спросил с пьяной непосредственностью:

\- Ты с ним спал?

Это было мое первое и последнее Рождество у «Забини и Сыновья», со времени Малфоевского побега прошел год. Тем не менее, я сразу понял, о ком меня спрашивают. И поскольку я был не намного трезвее Блейза, я ответил ему:

\- Нет. А ты?

Он уставился на меня, как на тихого помешанного, пришлось пояснить:

\- Раньше. В школе.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Блейз и помотал головой, - нет. Он вообще был жутким недотрогой.

Я, видимо, и впрямь был очень пьян, потому что спросил:

\- А Люциус? Ходили разговоры, что он…

\- Брехня, - сказал Забини.

И так он это сказал, ничего не доказывая и не объясняя, что я понял – действительно, брехня.

 

***

Сову я получил через полтора года. Даже чуть больше, чем полтора – в начале сентября. Она прилетела днем и ждала в комнате моего возвращения с работы. Когда я открыл дверь, она вылетела мне навстречу с возмущенным клекотом; стандартная почтовая сова, каких сотни в любом отделении связи, скинула мне в руки послание, выхватила предложенное печенье и была такова. А я смотрел на несколько слов, написанных незнакомым почерком, и улыбался, как последний дурак.

 «Ресторан «U Černěho vola». Градчаны. Прага. Вторник, семь вечера».

Нищему собраться – только купить летучего порошка на всю имеющуюся наличность, в преддверии получки ее лишь на это и хватит. Предупредить Забини? Нет, лучше сову пришлю, если… если не вернусь.

Петлял по каминам по всей Европе, как заяц, сбивая со следа. И вот, наконец, Чехия - Прага, Градчаны. Ресторанчик я нашел довольно быстро – поднялся с толпой туристов-магглов от Града до Лореты, а на площади проскользнул в незаметный им переулок. Три ступеньки вниз, в приятный полумрак маленького, всего на 4 столика, полуподвального помещения. Милая девушка-официантка в светлой мантии: «Пр _о_ си-им!» Пива почему-то не хотелось совершенно. Я заказал чашку капуччино, присел за дальний столик, невольно прислушиваясь к разговору двух пожилых магов за соседним. Они обсуждали цены на ингредиенты для зелий. Больше в ресторане никого не было.

Не знаю, сколько я так просидел. Время словно замерло. Кофе успел остыть. На часы смотреть я почему-то боялся. Мне казалось, что если я увижу, что условленное время уже прошло, это сразу сделает нашу _не встречу_ свершившимся фактом… Поэтому я так и не знаю, пришел ли он тогда вовремя или все же опоздал.

Дверь распахнулась, официантка выскочила навстречу:

\- Пан Малфой!

Он снисходительно улыбнулся девушке, что-то спросил вполголоса, вежливо выслушал ее ответ – и стремительно обернулся. Ко мне. Взметнулись в развороте отросшие ниже плеч светлые волосы, пола явно дорогой темно-синей мантии хлестнула по барной стойке - он смотрел на меня через весь зал, а я пытался понять, зачем же я сюда приехал. В своей поношенной одежде, с вечными веснушками на унылом носу и ореолом законченного неудачника, чувствовавшимся на расстоянии, как дурной запах.

К нему? Когда он - такой? «Люциус Малфой, издание второе, переработанное и улучшенное»? Хотя… наверное, мне нужно было это увидеть. Убедиться, что все - не зря.

Убедился. Пора и честь знать.

Я тяжело поднялся из-за стола, прикидывая, хватит ли мне денег на возвращение в Англию – в этих краях летучий порох стоил недешево, нагнулся, чтобы поднять с пола свой рюкзак, и… уперся взглядом в начищенные носки его туфель.

Прежде чем я успел раскрыть рот, он протянул мне раскрытую ладонь, на которой тускло поблескивал какой-то брелок.

\- Это портключ в мою квартиру, - отрывисто сказал Малфой.

Я, наконец, решился встретиться с ним глазами и поразился тому, насколько напряженным был его взгляд. Цепким и, видимо, гипнотизирующим, потому что я без единого возражения накрыл его руку своей. Мир опрокинулся и завертелся вокруг нас, и через мгновение мы стояли уже не в полутемном подвальчике, а в просторной светлой комнате.

 

***

Малфой высвободил руку – я поспешно выпустил брелок, и отступил на шаг. Он обвел комнату широким жестом и насмешливо произнес:

\- Ну что ж, добро пожаловать! Не поместье Малфоев, конечно, и даже не ваша Нора, но зато центр Старого города. Вот, смотри, - он подошел к окну и поманил меня к себе, - эта улица упирается в старое еврейское кладбище. Там Бен Бецалель похоронен, между прочим. А если пройти по ней в другую сторону и свернуть налево на первом же перекрестке, то выйдешь прямо на Старомнестске намнести.

Я растерянно смотрел на город за окном: мощеная мостовая, фасады домов, покрытые причудливым каменным орнаментом, сводчатые окна и красные черепичные крыши с бесчисленными башенками… И пытался соотнести это с внутренним убранством квартиры. Стекло, кожа, металл. Потайные светильники в потолке. Выложенная темной плиткой барная стойка. И это – обиталище Малфоя?

Видимо, у меня был настолько ошарашенный вид, что он просто не мог этого не заметить. Спросил сухо:

\- Что тебя так удивляет?

\- Все, - честно ответил я, - квартира, мебель… Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь жить в центре. И покупать не старинную мебель, а такой вот… маггловский модерн.

Малфой раздраженно передернул плечами:

\- Это не центр, Уизли. Это – Йозефов. Старый город. Самый респектабельный магический квартал. А старинную мебель уважающие себя семьи не покупают, ее передают по наследству. Если не хотят, конечно, притащить в дом десяток-другой проклятий, доставшихся от прежних владельцев. От хорошей жизни мебель не распродают, знаешь ли.

\- Впрочем, я тебя, кажется, утомил разговорами, - светским тоном продолжил он, - а ты, верно, хочешь отдохнуть с дороги. Пойдем, я покажу тебе твою комнату. Примешь душ, переоденешься, и можно будет сходить поужинать. На первом этаже дома напротив есть чудесный семейный ресторанчик. Помимо печена вепрева колена и гуляша с кнедликами можно получить хорошо приготовленные овощи и рыбу, а это здесь нечасто встретишь.

Из всех его слов я тогда уловил только одно:

\- Мою комнату? Ты приготовил мне комнату?

\- Ну разумеется! Надеюсь, что ее обстановка шокирует тебя меньше, чем гостиная, - добавил он с усмешкой, - она значительно более консервативна. Я, правда, имею довольно относительное представление о твоих вкусах, поскольку не уверен, что Нору или вашу с Грейнджер квартиру можно брать за образец…

Он неожиданно замолчал и отвернулся. Я физически ощущал исходящее от него напряжение, но никак не мог понять, чем оно вызвано. И я уже решил было спросить, что его беспокоит, когда он вновь заговорил, но уже совсем другим тоном. Никакой легкости и иронии в нем не осталось, голос стал резким, почти визгливым:

\- Послушай, Уизли, я не в любовники тебе набиваюсь, а всего лишь предлагаю свое гостеприимство. Я, может, и забыл о чести, телом выкупая себе жизнь, но это еще не значит, что я не способен быть благодарным. Если же тебе настолько неприятно мое общество, что ты не можешь находиться со мной под одной крышей, я в любой момент могу уйти в гостиницу.

Я совершенно растерялся. Быстрая реакция никогда не была моей сильной стороной. И пока я пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объясниться с ним, Малфой, похоже, уже все для себя решил.

\- Да, - произнес он, глядя в окно и барабаня пальцами по набалдашнику трости, - да. Так будет лучше всего. Вот ключи от квартиры – брелок работает как порт-ключ, ты уже видел. Она куплена на твое имя, так что платить за нее не надо. Домового эльфа нет, но дважды в неделю приходит девушка – убирать, стирать и все прочее. Как раз завтра у нее рабочий день. Мирка Грабова. Договоришься с ней на удобное тебе время. Ужинать можешь в том ресторанчике через улицу, про который я говорил. В местном банке на твое имя открыт счет, так что можешь расплачиваться чеками. Что еще… Да, работа. Мне надо знать, чем бы ты хотел заниматься, тогда я смогу потянуть нужные ниточки – тут по знакомству делается вообще все, а не восемьдесят процентов, как в Лондоне.

Он говорил и говорил, голос его становился все холоднее, и это росло как снежный ком, превращаясь из маленького шарика в тяжелую ледяную глыбу… И я толкнул этот ком что было сил, скатывая его с дороги:

\- Драко. Я приехал _к тебе_.

Он застыл. Буквально на полуслове. Я с замиранием сердца смотрел на его точеный профиль и ждал. Вот сейчас он повернется, кривя рот в своей обычной издевательской ухмылке, и окончательно убьет мою чахлую надежду на… что?

\- Я покажу тебе твою комнату, - мягко повторил Малфой и вышел из гостиной.

Мне ничего не оставалось, как только последовать за ним. Предназначенная мне спальня действительно сильно отличалась от остальной квартиры, будучи обставленной более привычной для английского волшебника мебелью. Центральное место в ней занимала кровать. Широкая кровать под тяжелым темно-бордовым шелковым покрывалом, расшитым золотом чешскими гербовыми львами. Я смотрел на нее, и в голове моей медленно складывались кусочки мозаики. «Я не в любовники тебе набиваюсь …» Гриффиндорские цвета и символика, которые он терпеть не мог… Слишком широкая для одного постель…

\- Драко, - имя произнеслось привычно, буднично, как будто я всю жизнь так его называл. Может привычка возникнуть за один раз? – Я тупой придурок, да?

\- Нет, - странным, ломким голосом ответил Малфой, - ты хуже. Ты – Уизли.

В серых глазах медленно плавился лед.

 

***

Кровать и вправду оказалась достаточно широкой для двоих. А уже на следующий день я обнаружил, что другой спальни в квартире попросту нет.

Драко занимался скупкой и продажей различных магических артефактов – старый приятель его отца, не имевший своих детей, взял его младшим партнером в семейную фирму. Когда через несколько лет хозяин решил отойти от дел, передав все в руки Малфоя, фирма превратилась из доходной в преуспевающую, а мы перебрались в уютный домик в пригороде.

Меня Драко устроил в чешское министерство магии, на должность, практически идентичную той, с которой я начинал в Лондоне. Тоже по знакомству, разумеется. Поначалу мне было странно встречать на работе темных магов, ничуть не скрывавших рода своих занятий. Но никто из них не пытался обратить меня или кого-либо еще в свою веру, и окружающие относились к ним с той же терпимостью. Постепенно я к этому привык и перестал размышлять о том, что стало бы с этим тихим уголком, появись в нем свой Волдеморт. Впрочем, возможно, Драко и прав, и ему просто не с чего тут появляться.

Мои родители навещали нас дважды: на наше пятое Рождество и на мое сорокалетие. Билл приезжал три раза, близнецы и Джинни – ни разу. А вот Чарли до сих пор бывает у нас регулярно и даже умудряется находить общий язык с Драко. Все время забываю его спросить, как он это делает.

В Англии мы больше никогда не были. Драко до сих пор носит на шее зачарованную на него сферу разрушения – на случай встречи с Гарри. Раньше он часто повторял, что даже Поттер не позарится на расчлененный труп, но постепенно успокоился и перестал о нем вспоминать. Мне хочется думать, что он не нуждается больше в _такой_ защите своей свободы, и продолжает носить сферу только потому, что снять ее, не активировав, невозможно.

Не знаю, когда я перестал задаваться вопросом, любит ли он меня. Но это произошло задолго до того, как волосы, которые я снимаю с его расчески (потому что он упорно не делает этого сам), из платиновых стали белыми.

 


End file.
